


What's between a Living Villain and a Dying Hero?

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Burnt to a crisp, Character Death, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, I am sleepy, I see angst and writing a fic go brr, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Technically a Demon, it is two o three am, no beta we die like tommy in this fic, no run through over to see if the fic looks readable lol, please let me know if i need to add any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Tommy isn't doing to hot.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 632
Collections: im a sad bitch. what can i say?





	What's between a Living Villain and a Dying Hero?

**Author's Note:**

> 💫angst💫

Tommy stared at the boiling lava underneath him, face blank. He wondered what the point of stepping away was. He was alone, Technoblade had taunted him, Wilbur was a ghost, Phil would alway leave him for last out of his children, and Tubbo exiled him. He clenched his fist as he held back tears. He was alone, the other three having gone through the portal and leaving him here. Dream had said he would kill him if he stepped through the portal. It made Tommy angry, that man who liked to play a god thought he could take his third life too. He paused at the thought. His third life.

He would probably die soon, given his track record. The only problem was he couldn't find a reason not to do himself in. He didn't think anyone would grieve long. Just as he was about to step off the ledge he felt a hand grip his arm tightly.

'It's not your time yet.' The fools gold of the gods had said.

'It's never my time.' The mortal hero had replied.  
____

He walked leisurely up and down a small section of the nether spawn. He peered down at the lava in slight interest. He remembers Technoblade telling him stories as a child, he had been told the story of Theseus long before Nov.16. Technoblade had been the only one home, and he, being the stupid 5 year old he was, asked for a story.

He had been told of Theseus, a man who saved his people and was exiled for it, and eventually pushed off of a cliff and into the ocean. He had believed the thing at the time to take from the story, the moral, had been to never punish someone for doing the right thing. He had no clue how he had come to the conclusion as a child, but it had stayed with him for a while.

But after he watched his brother finish the speech, he finally realized what it was, a cautionary tale of what being a hero does to people. He didn't want to be a hero if all they got were bad endings. But he didn't want to be a villain either. 

'You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.' Was how the saying went. He wondered what he would be considered, has he lived long enough to be the villain? Or is he dying as a hero? What if he considers himself neither? Where does he lay on the scale?

He has no real care for the answer though. He looks around, a brief feeling of relief when he sees that no one is around. He felt the most at peace he had since the Pet War had kicked off. He blinked, had he really been that strung up all this time? He guesses so. He wonders how others will take this, the only people he thinks that may grieve, really grieve, not lose all thoughts of grief after a week, are Niki and Ranboo. They were nice to him while he was alive, but Tubbo was nice too he supposed.

He smiled and took the remaining steps forward, wind whipping through his hair and jostled his clothes. He almost laughed when he hit the lava, it was so warm. It hurt and burned and made him feel like he was melting, but it was warm and he had been so cold.

Although they wouldn't see it until morning, everyone's communicators lit up with the same message.

'TommyInnit died trying to swim in lava'  
_____

He hummed as he swung his legs back and forth on the obsidian walls. His clothes were singed and burned in some places. Lava dripped slowly from his eyes and spilled from his mouth sometimes if he opened it. He was disappointed to say the least when he awoke with the realization he hadn't been made a ghost, but a 'Demon' as one might say. 

He knew what 'Demons' were, Tubbo had told him he believes. They were dead, unable to have the one thing they desired most in life, people who were never allowed to get rid of all the negative emotions they had piled up in their lives. All 'Demons' had lived relatively short lives, some of the oldest being around 20.

He really did dislike one thing of being a 'Demon' though. He can guess while alive he was hoping to become a ghost where all of his bad memories would leave, become inaccessible to him. 'Demons' were opposite creatures. They only kept the bad memories and 2 to 3 good ones. They weren't even really memories either, the good ones at least. There were either a lack of memories for a person or the only memories of a person being wronged, and it made you feel a negative emotion about it. It was really quite unfair in his opinion. He watched the sun rise as he stood on the walls, his shoes producing steam where he stood, his tail swung behind him lazily, the end almost looking like an upside down heart. He wondered what would happen when someone wakes?  
_____

He was lucky, really, that he had chosen to wait near the community house for someone to appear. He was glad the first person he saw was Dream, he wanted to know how the man would react. Would he be guilty, annoyed, angry that he wasn't the one to end him himself, would he be glad one of the sharpest thorns in his side was gone, cut from the rose stem?

He watched silently, floating after the man. He knew the masked man could tell he was being watched, just not by who. He kept looking around discreetly as he walked, before pulling out his communicator, in what he guesses was an attempt to look normal. He grinned when the man stilled at what the last message in the chat was. He floated ahead of the man lazily and watched as he ran for the nether portal. He followed in after him, a genuine feeling of excitement building up at what the man's possible reaction could be.

He laughed joylessly when the man just sat down by his handkerchief he had left at the spot he jumped from and did nothing else. His laugh turned into a frown when that was all he did. He waited for a reaction, laughter, tears, anything. He got nothing. He grit his teeth and floated down behind the man.

"This is your fault." He whispered bitterly in the air, taking pride at how the man had stiffened. He flew up once more and went to the portal. He had had enough disappointments in his life already, he didn't need to add Dream's lack of reaction to the list.  
_____

He watched on in disinterest as multiple people met up in the middle of New L'manburg, someone having gathered them before they could check their communicators properly. He tilted his head at Niki, the only memory he had of her was her dying, so he guesses that she was nice to him while he was alive. The only other person he had no memory of was what appeared to be a hybrid of an enderman and something else.

He supposes it may be odd to be waiting for the reaction to his death, but all he could remember from these people was that they wronged him. He sits up straighter and his tail stills from where it was swinging lazily right and left when he sees Niki take a deep breath, the red rimmed eyes are easy to spot now he is focused on her.

"I have really bad news." Her words were quiet but everyone paused in their talks to listen to her. Tears began to stream down her face as she continued. "Could you please check your communicators?" People did as she told them to. 

He gripped the edge of the railing he was sitting on and leaned forward, eager to see the reactions to his passing. He smiled in glee when gasps of horror and denial rose up from the group. He does have to wonder where Tubbo is, he wants to see his reaction the most. He pauses when he hears a scream, the others do too. He grins, there's that reaction.

**Author's Note:**

> do you get the joke in the summary.


End file.
